A Very Romanian Love Story
by aruyo
Summary: "Say it. Say it out loud." Romania trolls. Bulgaria suppresses his rage. Barely. And fun times are generally had by all.


**PLEASE READ:**

**Ugh I'm so frustrated right now. If you've read this before and are wondering why the heck this is being posted again, I'll explain. **

**Okay, admittedly, it's mostly my fault. The previous summary for this story contained profanity, so the admin took it down. Would I have liked for them to have simply asked me to change the summary? Yes. But I can't blame them for my mistake. So I'm just going to repost it with a new summary and hope that you guys are kind enough to review again. This story was one of my most popular ones, so I'm kind of bummed out about it. Oh well. **

**Let this be a warning that apparently the site **_**does**_** enforce its rules occasionally. I'm not really sure if this is related to the crackdown on M-rated stories, but I'm assuming that it is. So yeah. Aruyo is a bad example, and y'all need to hide yo kidz and yo wives and also hide that embarrassing porno you wrote in the eighth grade. LJ is your friend. Excessively verbose author's note concluded.**

* * *

Bulgaria was annoyed.

Well, that went without saying. Bulgaria was always annoyed. The world annoyed him. People especially annoyed him. In fact, Bulgaria couldn't really think of one time in his life that he had ever been completely at peace. His sweater was always too tight, or there was a mosquito buzzing across the room, or the pages of his novel made obnoxious scratching noises when he turned them. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. But usually, it was Romania.

"Hey Bulgaria, whatcha reading?"

Bulgaria's brow ticked. He felt warm, moist breath ghosting against the nape of his neck. Godammit. Romania had no sense of personal space. Rather than turn around and acknowledge the hundred something pounds of idiocy looming behind him, Bulgaria took the saner approach and continued flipping through his book. Reading would be of little use to him when he was so annoyed, but at the very least he could deter Romania from speaking to him. God, it was bad enough he had agreed to let the oaf stay over at his house for the week. He didn't want to _talk_ to him.

Romania, apparently, was not pleased. "Aww, come on Bulgaria. No need to be cold."

Bulgaria nearly started when he felt two thin, pale arms wrap around his shoulders and a chin resting against his dark hair. It wasn't a choking embrace, but Bulgaria still didn't like it. Bulgaria wasn't a hugging person. He wasn't a close contact person. He wasn't even a term of endearment kind of person. It wasn't that he didn't care for Romania- because he did, albeit begrudgingly- but he felt a level of discomfort when anyone came closer than was absolutely necessary. He squirmed a little bit in Romania's embrace, and of course the other nation just tightened his grip. He sighed. Damnit.

"Let go of me," he said simply. He just knew Romania was pouting.

"Not until you tell me what you're reading." Yeah, that was the pouting voice.

"You're being a child," he accused. He felt Romania shrug.

"Still waiting, Bulgaria," the other nation trilled.

"Fine." Bulgaria sighed and flipped his book over in his lap for Romania to read. He didn't really like that little sacrifice on behalf of his dignity, but anything to stop his whining. The other ash blonde quickly released his shoulders and hopped over the back of the couch- which, apart from being entirely unnecessary, also disturbed Bulgaria's almost-peace. He growled. Romania didn't seem to notice.

"_Vampires of Eastern Europe,_" he read out loud. In Romanian. Because God forbid he should speak Bulgarian while in Bulgaria's house. It was a vampire novel, maybe three or four decades old, and Bulgaria had only picked it up from a local flea market out of boredom. Romania was looking at the cover as though it were something of a heavenly tome. Bulgaria was not amused.

"Would you give it back now?" he asked. Romania blinked and complied, passing it over with thin, pale hands. Bulgaria accepted it quickly, not wanting those hands to get any ideas. Romania had always been rather… touchy, after all. It was one of the major reasons Bulgaria very seldom invited the other over for extended periods time- not after that one night he woke up with Romania curled up against his back. America called it _spooning_.

Bulgaria furiously waved the memory off and opened his book to the page he was on last, although he couldn't for the life of him remember where he left off. He was surprised when Romania made no further comment.

As he settled further into the couch, Bulgaria had to admit that it wasn't so bad, having Romania around. Sometimes. Most of the time he was an insufferable ass, but there were times, like now, where he was actually quiet for more than five minutes. At this point, Bulgaria noticed more things about Romania than he ever had. How his breath was uneven and fluttery, how his shoulders hunched a little inward when he was deep in thought.

They had known each other for a long while, and they were certainly just as close as any two nations could be. Bulgaria really wasn't the type for relationships or feelings, but there was a certain pleasantness about having someone you could be so open with if you chose to be. Bulgaria admitted that this was almost… nice.

Of course, this just wouldn't last forever. Not with Romania. Bulgaria started when his northern neighbor suddenly flopped onto his back, using Bulgaria's lap as a pillow. His book dropped onto the wine red couch upholstery, opening up to the title page. Bulgaria blinked. It took only a glance down at Romania's face to see that he was up to no good. With the ashen hair framing his pale face and those amber eyes shining affectionately, one could almost see a halo glowing above Romania's head.

But Bulgaria knew better, because Bulgaria could see that devilish smile growing on the Romanian's lips.

"When you think about it, I'm very pale."

It took only a second for the point Romania was driving at to click. Oh, fuck. Bulgaria gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it as he picked up his novel again. His annoyance levels were spiking again from the brief moment of peace. Again. He seriously wondered how he couldn't have had a heart attack yet, what with the constant stress of having to share a border with Romania, of all people. He contemplated calling Hungary to drive him away, but he decided against it. What would be the point? His fingers scraped against the velvety upholstery as he retrieved his book, and Romania, predictably, continued on with his rambling.

"You've rarely see me out in the sunlight."

He flipped a page, his eyes too narrowed in hatred to actually read any of the words. Good lord, he was quoting Twilight. Of all of the things he could possibly do. America's book at become something of a curiosity to Romania over the past years, so Bulgaria supposed he should have expected such idiocy to arise sooner or later. He just wished it were later. Romania was truly grinning now, the points of his teeth shining with an errant glimmer in the lamplight.

"And my skin is ice cold…"

Bulgaria sighed. "Shut the fuck up, Romania."

"I don't eat a lot either…"

"I said shut _up_, Romania."

"Say it." Romania insisted, leaning in. "Say it out loud."

Bulgaria glared pointedly. "I am not indulging in this."

To emphasize the point, he deliberately flipped the page of his book and read the text in a fury. Only after a good five minutes of angry reading did he finally glance clandestinely down at his houseguest.

And Romania was staring.

Romania's stare was not something that could be brushed off. It was the kind of stare that could have gone on forever, like all he had to do with his time was make you crumble under his gaze. Try as he might, Bulgaria couldn't force himself to look away. It only took a second for Bulgaria to be hypnotized by those amber-honey-golden eyes, and Godammit, he could feel his will breaking again.

Finally, Bulgaria sighed.

"Vampire," he said bluntly. "You're a vampire."

Romania was silent for a moment, rubbing his chin. He was truly like a brooding vampire. Bulgaria almost thought he looked… sexy? No, Romania could never be sexy. But something very, very close. The pause continued indefinitely until Romania suddenly burst out laughing. Of course, just when Bulgaria was beginning to think he looked almost-but-not-quite sexy, he had to ruin the moment.

"God, _Iubire, _have you been reading that American trash again?"

Bulgaria's ears lit up.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled. Romania laughed that high, pure laugh of his and shifted to hug Bulgaria tightly around his midsection. Bulgaria blushed scarlet.

"G-Get off, idiot!"

Romania smiled. "Sorry, you're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**Lol Romani-chan trolls like a boss. **

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO COMPENSATE FOR THIS HOLE IN MY CHEST.**

**SEE THE A/N FOR DETAILS. **


End file.
